


The Bright and the Restless

by Chikinan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Comic, Emotional Support, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikinan/pseuds/Chikinan
Summary: A CA:TFA FancomicIt's been some days since the rescue. Steve and Bucky finally have some time to talk.Bucky's barely keeping it together, but there are some things he's sure about.  One, he can make it through anything. Two, he's got a future ahead. And three, he loves Steve, no matter how much things have changed.Peggy sees him, and understands.





	1. Page 1

**Author's Note:**

> New pages every weekend.  
> Specific content warnings will be given when the time comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to GirlBookwrm for checking the script!


	2. Page 2




	3. Page 3




	4. Page 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small update today! I got sick and couldn't work on this properly. Next weekend we're back to 3-5 pages.
> 
> also i love steve
> 
> note: misspelled sergeant lmao gonna fix that tomorrow ;;


	5. Page 5




	6. Page 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhuhgh i dont like that second panel art is hard


	7. Page 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so! Feel like I gotta tell you that this comic is set in some, small space of time between the rescue scene and the bar scene. So, these two would've had some time to talk about the bizarre things that happened, so it's most likely the harder questions have already been asked.
> 
> Also! Thank you so much for your comments. Reading y'all makes me so happy! 
> 
> see ya next week!


	8. Page 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short, mid-week update! two pages today, more on Saturday or Sunday. Be ready, it's time to get sad.


	9. Page 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last panel here's a call back to [this](http://chikinan.tumblr.com/post/180974965290) piece of concept work I posted some months ago on tumblr, back when I was still figuring out color palettes and lines I'd use for this comic <3


	10. Page 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm sorry "weekend updates" have been coming on Tuesdays. I'd say I'm going through a rough time, but I honestly can't remember the last time I wasn't going through a rough time. I'll try to go back to updates on Saturday, but even if that's not the case, you can count on updates at some point each week.
> 
> Thank you all for your enthusiasm!


	11. Page 11




	12. Page 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for a big update! Four pages, all feels, so I hope you're ready for that. 
> 
> [Suggested background music](https://open.spotify.com/track/3WmIzSKYo8P3ipCgCoGVGG)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternative title for this page: local gay cant sit properly, climbs onto furniture like a gargoyle


	13. Page 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda know grumpy, worried bucky is kind of fandom default but. I just can't imagine Steve and Buck getting along if Bucky was really that annoyed at his attitude. I like to think they're both spitfires- even if buck's the most responsible one. In short, they have one brain cell and have to share (peggy keeps it most of the time)
> 
> anyways you can always join me on tumblr for character meta tbh


	14. Page 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> visual references hell yeah! there's two going on here, one for scene and one for pose. Not gonna say what they are, but let's just say I love the idea of Steve learning a lot about people interactions from Bucko ;)


	15. Page 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Feels a bit silly to apologize for characterization in a fanfic, but. I know Steve's like. Not this physically affectionate. I blame the serum and missing his friend. Probably hasn't hugged someone in months. Maybe I just like to draw big hugs. Or maybe it's to make you all suffer before these dumbasses kiss. 
> 
> And with this, we end this update! Might not be able to update next week, so I wanted to give you a something little longer.
> 
> Thank you for your love! We're in the middle of this now, close to the third and final scene. If you like sad old music, here's my full [playlist for this comic.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/61hcLWvFmZiD6TVgqe82r5)


	16. Page 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back!!  
> Small update this week, but read the final notes on next page for some news on that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when steve rogers tells you he loves you, you gotta take it in stride, cause if you're already a point where he's capable of even saying it, it means two things: one, he's completely sure and devoted forever, and two, you probably already love him too


	17. Page 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is by far the cheesiest update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now- but.  
> That's not all you're getting this week.
> 
> Starting now, we're entering the Endgame Rush Zone, which means, I'm gonna try my best to finish this before the 26th. Ten days, pages coming either at any point of the week, or in a large number on Sundays. I've had to modify some of my script for time reasons, and I probably won't finish the last part before the movie comes out, but hell, I'll try.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	18. Page 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> three page update!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost cut out this page cause it was so cheesy but hey here we are whos gonna stop me
> 
> my personal headcanon for the relationship status of these two is, basically they both going: "I have NO idea of what we are exactly I just know that I love you and I wanna spend the REST of my life with you but also I know we're not like dating so I need to make sure I'm not crossing any lines, even if we've done this 1000 times"


	19. Page 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we did it you guys


	20. Page 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my favorite kind of thing to write tbh  
> take it as a pre-endgame gift, from my soft heart to yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT
> 
> So, endgame huh. I'm going to be seeing it on opening day, on the 25th! I'm spoiler-free and I wanna stay that way. Whatever happens, I won't be mentioning anything about it in the next update.
> 
> But. I won't lie, some things in the movie might make me have to pause to organize my script here for a second, so don't count on an update this weekend. But trust me, I'll be back! 
> 
> I hope you all have a great week!
> 
> also side note: this was meant to be a lot more horny but for time and other reasons I had to tone it down. if anyone wants to write sometihng with it, a) feel free and b) please link me thats it bye


	21. Page 21




	22. Page 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This page contains a nightmare sequence, with some implied medical elements/drowning, so if that's upsetting, please skip directly to the next page!


	23. Page 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, mind the new tags!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this we start the last section of the comic- or as I like to call it: "the ride or die bitch club gets their first meeting".
> 
> Thank you for everyone who's made it this far. I hope this next part's fun for you!
> 
> Also, Endgame huh. Guess you've heard my opinions if you follow me on tumblr (I got a sideblog for marvel yay!). In any case, and although some aspects of this comic's ending might be a bittersweet in this new context, I'm sticking to the end. It's our goal as content creators to write the stories we want to see.
> 
> Special thanks fto my beta-reader for checking over this script section in such short notice.
> 
> See you later!


	24. Page 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> going slow with the updates, trying to pick up the pace! thanks for your patience


	25. Page 25




	26. Page 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and I'm back! I'm sorry I've been so slow! Commission work is heavy this month, and I keep underestimating how much it takes me to finish a page. But! these turned out pretty, and I'm already working on the next few- we should be reaching the end pretty soon!


	27. Page 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's it for now- I'll try to post on friday!  
> thank you all who've made it this far, your comments keep me going
> 
> also ps. I love drawing peggy


	28. Page 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally here im sorry  
> 4 page update this week!!


	29. Page 29




	30. Page 30




	31. Page 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so, sorry for taking so long. I've got a few things going on, and I thought it was better to post 4 pages this week instead of two. We're getting close to the ending and that makes me nervous.
> 
> This page in particular was hell- I made about 14 different thumbnails for it, when I usually make like 3 per page. But, I like how it looks!!
> 
> Also, well. There's only 3-4 pages left ;v;  
> See you next week!


	32. Page 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final update!


	33. Page 33




	34. Page 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, we reach the end of this fancomic! Thank you everyone who made it through, and everyone who commented and left kudos. 
> 
> This comic helped me get back on track, and reminded me of why I love making comics. It's been wonderful- and it definitely won't be the last time you hear from me! 
> 
> A big thank you to GirlBookwrm for being the most patient, enthusiastic beta reader- as some of you know, I'm not a native english speaker, so being a beta for this was a double challenge! She helped me through a lot of the writing process, and put up with my moody last minute changes. Thank you to my best friend Karen, too, who put up with my awful acting out of scenes, and just having me on her room at 3 AM singing Vera Lynn songs and crying about Bucky.
> 
> And thanks to all of you for reading my dramatic, ridiculous writing, and for all your insightful comments and love!
> 
> An epilogue for this comic is on the works! To hear more about that, check [this tumblr post](https://chikinan.tumblr.com/post/186039056435) for posting times and other info. 
> 
> So, that's it for now! Jamie out.   
> Lots of love!

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://chikinan.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/chikinandos/)!


End file.
